Everything Cliché about Percy Jackson being the Son of Chaos
by FangirlingThroughTheNight
Summary: This will be similar to my other book, Son of Chaos Parody, but this one will be slightly different. Rated T because I'm paranoid. On Hiatus.


**Hi Guys, I have decided to do a Son of Chaos Parody stating everything c** **liché about your typical story** **, cause seriously, everyone uses the same storylines over and over and over and over... I think you get it.**

 **I do not own Percy Jackson or anything related to the franchise.**

 **Anything I may write is not meant to be harmful or offensive to anyone in any way.**

* * *

How to write a completely original Son of Chaos Story

1\. Give Percy some quest for Athena to marry Annabeth and make it sound like the hardest thing he's ever done by having it last 6 months. As for the quest itself, have something like the 12 Labors of Hercules or killing the Minotaur, because those are the hardest things Athena can think of!

2\. Get a Random Jerk son of Poseidon who defeats minor monster, and name him something original like Mark or Jacob, because these have _never_ been used before.

3\. Have everyone leave Percy for no apparent reason.

4\. Percy will rant for 5 pages about how horrible his brother is and that everyone is leaving him for no reason, then say that at least he has Annabeth.

5\. Have Percy walk in on Annabeth cheating on him with Random Jerk. Make sure you don't tell them it's Annabeth(even though everyone already knows it is) until she says something completely Annabeth-ish like 'Oh [insert guys name here, I love you and your totally hot and sexy body. You're SO much better than that idiot, Percy', then have [insert guys name here] be like 'Did you ever love him' and Annabeth respond with 'No, I was just using him for popularity, I never actually loved him. I'll break up with him when he gets back, babe' and have them kiss . Pick a location like the Campfire or the beach since nobody _ever_ uses those. If Campfire, have everyone cheer. If on the beach, you could also have them do _it_ , if you know what I'm talking about. People have actually done it in fanfictions.

6\. Then have Percy storm up to Annabeth and say something totally Percy like 'YOU F*CKING B*TCH, YOU'RE SUCH A WH*RE, I HATE YOU'

7\. Annabeth will say something super original like 'its not what it looks like' then have Percy rant then throw the engagement ring in her face. Annabeth will beg for forgiveness and Percy will almost drown Annabeth and [insert guys name here] and leave.

8\. Percy will find out his parents are dead, then Poseidon will disown him for almost drowning his "favorite" son. He will then run away without a second thought, because he doesn't have an ounce of consideration in the books!

9\. Chaos will appear in front of Percy, make it sound like he has the worst life _ever_ , and offer the position of commander in the originally named 'Chaos' Army' and the chance to be his son. Percy, of course, will accept immediately.

10\. Percy will be given his son of Chaos powers, then be taken to his room. Said room will be blank. Chaos will then explain that Percy can design his own room. Percy will design his room with an extremely high amount of electronics, then be taken to "meet the others."

11\. Percy will either meet or bring back dead people such as Luke, Bianca, or Zoë. They will have changed their names to something stupid like time killer, shadow slayer, and huntress.

12\. Percy will change his own name to something stupid like Omega, Alpha, Something Water-related(make it more obvious, will you?), something completely random, or screw it all and call him Void!

13\. He will be given powers such as Rainbow eye lasers, magic of friendship, and cutie mark erasing! He will discover that more of his friends are in Chaos' Army.

14\. After 5,000 thousand years, Percy will have to go back to Earth. He somehow still holds a grudge and throws a power tantrum in front of the Creator. Also, all of his enemies (Gaea, Titans, Giants) will have teamed up and created an army of monsters.

15\. He will grudgingly agree to go to Olympus to tell them they are coming and find out the seven, all the cabin counselors, Nico, and Thalia have been made immortal. He will diss everyone off except certain maiden whom he loves and she loves back(DUH!)

16\. He and Chaos' Army will go to Camp Half-Blood and Annabeth and Random Jerk will hate him instantly and be all 'Oh, I love you' to each other. Random Jerk will tell Chaos that if his army consists of the best, then he should be in it.

17\. Cue the gigantic monster army and Percy defeating them all by himself, then _accidentally_ kill Random Jerk, during which his hood falls off.

18\. Everyone will beg for forgiveness, but Percy will ignore them and start kissing certain maiden(Artemis,Thalia,etc.) and no one will care or question it.

19\. During the final battle, Percy will destroy the entire monster army with friendship.

Epilogue: Percy and certain maiden(who is no longer a maiden) are married, everyone else is dead.

* * *

 **Next Chapters will be an Example Story.**


End file.
